universal_translation_servicesfandomcom-20200214-history
Certified-translation Wiki
All about ! What is a Certified Translation? When a document is in an other language than English and you need to present that document for Government institutes for example in the United States, that document need to be translated. The Government does not accept documents that are in an other language than English. However to avoid scam and manipulation, a certified translator or a translation agency are needed to get it translated. They need to provide a copy of the original document and the translation of that document together with a certification. All pages should be stamped and signed by that translator or the translation agency. An example of the certificate can be find below. Certified Translations: Language services industry has helped countless people around the world in various ways. It has brought together business and communities by helping them navigate the language barriers. Once someone can understand others, they will be able to see them accurately and not according to their own prejudices. There are various types of translations that help people from all walks of life. Many people might think that business translation is the most common type of the language services but the type that helps people the most is certified translation. A certified translation is the one carried out by a qualified professional and is a hundred percent accurate. The professional carrying out this translation signs a statement saying that the interpretation is complete and accurate. They sign with their full name and also add the date of the translation. If a translator is certified, they will stamp the document or list their ATA assigned number. Uses of Certified Translation: There are many fields where certified translations are used, but the most common one is in immigration. When people are applying for US immigration from a non-English speaking country, they will need to get their documents translated if they want the authorities to verify their identity and accept their application. Since this translation has to be completely accurate, only certified translations are accepted by immigration offices. When people get their documents translated, they submit them to the immigration office USCIS and then wait for the authorities to verify the information listed on their personal papers. A person applying for immigration has to cover all their basis if they want their application to get accepted. It has been easier in the past but with new restrictions, immigrating to the US has become extremely difficult. A simple mistake can keep people from fleeing their tyrant dictator and starting a new life. But with the help of the correct translation, they won’t have to live in that nightmare. Other instances when certified translations are required is while applying to a university. Academic documents can easily be forged or incorrectly translated by the translator after getting a bribe. But with the help of a certified translation, that risk goes down to zero and only the rightful candidates can apply for admission. Some companies also require certified translations when you are applying for a job from a foreign country. This helps them make sure they are not giving the position to an undeserving candidate. This also helps them protect their office and employees from terrorist attacks and criminals. It is important to remember that even an un certified translator can carry out this type of translation. As long as they are registered to be an ATA certified translation or a ATA translation agency member you should not have any problem getting the right results from them. Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item uts-certified-translations.jpg|Certified Translation Example|link=www.universal-translation-services.com Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse